


Your Body is a Wonderland

by quicksylver28



Series: Satin, Lace and Velvet [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Paint, Edible Body Paint, Explicit Sexual Content, Humour, Kink Meme, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-10 13:50:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12300438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quicksylver28/pseuds/quicksylver28
Summary: I tried to make it a one shot but i can't seem to go straight to the smut. this was supposed to be just sex but i had to go and stick some plot on it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to make it a one shot but i can't seem to go straight to the smut. this was supposed to be just sex but i had to go and stick some plot on it.

It’s a throw away comment while they are being naughty in the shower but Steve can't seem to get it out of his mind. He's starting to dream about painting on Tony's delectable body more than his usual day dreams of painting erotic portraits of his fiancé.

 

JARVIS helps him henpeck his way through web search after web search, his desktop printer spitting out page after page of information that Steve sorts and tucks neatly into a manila folder. Tony often ribs him about his carefully filed and organized printouts but there something about running his hand over real pages, the smell of fresh ink. He makes sure to use only recycled and sustainable materials because he doesn’t want to contribute to any damage to the earth and environment if he can help it.

 

It takes weeks of preparation before he is ready to put his plan into action. His bedroom stands mostly unused, seeing as he spent most of his nights in Tony's bed. He only uses it for his office and art studio because the light through the floor to ceiling glass windows is what Clint would call 'amazeballs.'

 

He pushes the bed from its place of pride until it is tucked up into one of the darker corners. The carpet is plush and soft but he still lays down a protective  plastic sheet. He working with paints after all. Atop the sheet he lays down a thick roll of the same material yoga mats are made from. It has just enough give to cushion Tony's 'old bones' as the brunette himself puts it.

 

He lays out the paints nearby, the coloured bottles looking innocuous with their plain labels and snap tops. He'd purchased all new brushes and palettes, mindful that he's putting brush to Tony's deliciously olive skin. He has cleaning supplies and his usual sex supply basket. It's been the best idea that he's had in a while.

 

The little woven baskets that come in different colours that he'd stashed around the tower and in several of Tony's cars, filled with lube, wipes and all sorts of sample sized sex paraphernalia that they can grab at a moment's notice when the moment gets heated. They clasp closed and the bright matching ribbon tied to the front is warning enough for the other members of the team should they stumble across them.

 

After some joking around in bed, Tony finally convinced Steve to sell the things on something called Etsy. With JARVIS' help, under a pseudonym of course, Steve's little baskets were doing pretty good business. He'd set up an agreement with a few local artisans to make and supply the baskets and credited them to all his little shop's customers.

 

Tony would laugh himself sick in bed, teasing Steve on his 'Sex Empire'; making Steve blush with suggestion after suggestion on new products. He'd even pulled out his ever present Starktab and was half way through a business plan when Steve coaxed him back to bed with the promise of a tongue in his ass.

 

Steve chuckled to himself at the memory as he stripped and stepped into the shower. He'd painted and drawn enough of Tony to fill several sketch books. His eyes at first, his hands, his mouth; back when they were barely friends. Even when they'd been barely even teammates, he'd been drawn to Tony's fluid grace, his constant movement and frenetic energy that electrified the room like a quickening through the veins.

 

Back when Steve had done nothing more than mourn his lost past and wade his way through the thick quagmire of the modern world, grasping at the last reluctant thread to his previous life. Howard's son was a mystery and conundrum wrapped up in an enigma and even though he seemed nothing like his father in some ways, he was so much like Howard in others. Steve had learned pretty fast not to mention his maudlin thoughts like that to Tony though.

 

After he'd gotten to know Tony, the man, the genius, the hero; his drawings had become more in depth.  Shoulders and arms, back muscles flexing as he worked in his shop, legs snug in ragged and worn-soft jeans; even feet bare and tucked against couch cushions on movie night or on sleepy Sunday mornings.

 

As they became lovers, the drawings became more explicit. More studies of the long line down the back, the curve of an incredible ass, the cut above the hip bone that just longed for Steve's tongue. A flaccid cock nestled in a riot of dark curls, an erect one proud and veined and leaking against a taut stomach.

 

Steve fists himself in the shower, leaning one hand against the tile as he moans under his breath. In his mind he can see his lover's lips swollen and stretched around his cock. That smart, sharp and quick tongue working along the veined underside. Too soon he shudders through an intense orgasm, his seed splattering against the tile before being washed away by the hot spray of the messaging showerhead.

 

Clean and relaxed, he throws on a simple pair of sweats and plain white vest, double checking the set up before heading down to the communal kitchen for a snack. Tony is scheduled to come home from his last meeting of the day and if Steve and JARVIS have timed it right, they would just be able to catch the perfect time of day for the best light through his bedroom windows.

 

Natasha is sitting on the kitchen counter, one leg tucked against her chest as she nukes some left over takeout in the microwave, her head is down as she concentrates on a weird cat themed puzzle game that has been occupying her downtime for the past few days. Steve moves easily around her as the games chirps and meows with every achievement. He makes a few simple sandwiches, placing an extra one next to her to eat with her spanikopita. She smiles her thanks absentmindedly, head barely lifting from the game.

 

To anyone else, that may have come across as rude but Steve revels in the fact that she trusts him enough within her space to let down her guard around him. He remembers the first few months of avenging when she was hyperaware of all the goings on around her, never really relaxing within their presence; even with Hawkeye at her back.

 

These days there was a softness to her, a loosening of tight bands that held the Black Widow apart from her comrades. He eats his sandwiches in comfortable silence amidst electronic cat noises and soft russian curses. He collects both their dishes and washes them almost absently, nodding to his teammate as he made his way back to his rooms.

 

He passes the time answering emails until JARVIS alerts him of Tony's arrival. He kips up to the penthouse where he sees Tony pulling off his tie, having already shed his jacket and kicked off his shoes. He pulls his lover into his arms with a kiss, Tony's surprised yelp turning to a pleased moan.

 

"Well, this is nice." Tony murmurs against Steve's lips between soft lingering kisses. "JARVIS says that you have a surprise for me."

 

Steve nods, lowering his wandering hands down to grab his lover's ass. Tony never did well with surprises so Steve and JARVIS would always inform him before hand of them. It was a compromise they'd agreed on. In return, Toy agreed not to ask what the surprise was.

 

Steve appreciated the level of trust that Tony placed in him and in turn the team. He kisses Tony hungrily before pushing him towards the shower.

 

"Meet me in my rooms when you're done ok?"

 

Tony stops in the bathroom doorway and turns back to give Steve a searching look before nodding with apparent satisfaction. Steve grins and ducks back into the hall, taking the steps three at a time back down to his floor. He takes a tray of chocolate dipped strawberries out of the fridge and places a bottle of chilled Beaujolais in a bucket of ice, perfect according to JARVIS and WineEnthusaist.com.

 

Tony steps into the room warily, sharp eyes taking in all of Steve's preparation, realization making his brown eyes sparkle and a smile blooms across his face.

 

"Body paints? Kinky. I like."

 

Steve returns his grin. "It's Edible."

 

Tony laughs, walking up to inspect the scene closer.

 

"Oooh. I very much like"

 

He samples the strawberries, humming in pleasure as he changes into a silky robe as per Steve's instructions. He accepts a flute of wine and sways in place as JARVIS starts to pipe vintage Italian music through the overhead speakers. He lets Steve take his hand and pull him into a slow dance, little more than swaying in sync.

 

They dance and kiss, enjoying each other and the repast Steve had prepared. Steve takes pleasure in slipping the robe off of Tony's shoulders, revealing his naked body. With soft whispers and sighs, he rubs his lover down with and edible lustre dust that would form the base of his work.

 

Soon enough he has Tony laid out before him, breathing hard and squirming under Steve's ministrations. With a quick kiss on the mouth, he nudges Tony over unto his stomach, handing him the latest scientific journal. Tony furrows his brow and casts a questioning look at the blond.

 

Steve chuckles. "I know you Tony. Art takes time and I don't want to you get bored. You'd fidget and my work would suffer."

 

Tony makes a face of mock affront. "Of course this is all about you right? Here I am, ready and willing for kinky sexy times ad you are bitching about canvasses? "

 

He yelps as Steve delivers a sharp slap to one buttock. "Aye! Bastardo."

 

He tempers his insult with a sly wink and a wiggle of his pert ass.

 

"Art is Pain." Steve replies in a deadpan voice

 

He bites back a smile as Tony huffs and turns away to flip open the journal; grabbing a strawberry and biting into it savagely; muttering uncharitable and guttural Italian under his breath.

 

Steve takes his time preparing his paints, mixing them on the palette. They are not the best quality paints he's ever used but they are suitable for his purpose today. He warns Tony before the first touch of brush on skin and his lover shivers.

 

"Mmmm. Cold."

 

They both fall silent as he traces out the base outline of his design, the brush making smooth lines along gleaming olive skin. Tony hums and squirms whenever Steve gets to one of his sensitive spots. The small of his back, the backs of his knees, the arches of his feet.

 

Tony jerk and makes a surprised mewl when Steve paints high along his inner thighs, spreading his legs a bit wider. He's panting softly now, giving up all pretense at reading. He lets his head rest on his arms and arches his back, bringing his ass up as he moans.

 

"Fuck Steve." he gasps softly, his breath hitching.

 

Steve pets his side to sooth him.

 

"It's okay Baby, I've got you."

 

He finishes the outlines, turning back to his palette. The colours are bright and a bit too simple for Steve's taste but he makes it work in increasingly intricate swirls and patterns that slowly bloom across Tony's back and legs.

 

Steve murmurs a near constant stream of soothing endearments and encouragement, filling in colours until Tony's entire back is covered in Steve's art.

 

The design starts at the nape of Tony's neck, twisting its way down his broad shoulders down to his slim waist. The paint skims the curves of Tony's ass, down his legs to his feet. The colours are vibrant against Tony's dusky skin, the faint shimmer of the lustre dust shining through between the strokes.

 

Steve is hard and leaking in his sweats and he steps away to shuck them and his vest. The sun is starting to set and the light catches on the pigment painted across his lover. Steve stands there, staring at the vision before him. Tony glows in the golden light, strength and beauty as he looks over his shoulder with a soft smile and lust filled eyes.

 

"Turn over" Steve's voice deepens with command.

 

Tony inhales sharply, licking his dry lips as he turns over. He sprawls out and stretches lazily, his eyes almost black with want. His cock is hard and leaking as he runs a slow hand down his glistening chest.

 

"Is the Maestro Artista pleased?" Tony fists his cock slowly. "Does he look upon his work and find it satisfactory?"

 

Steve cock jumps at the vision before him. He swallows heavily.

 

"Go hálainn" the gaelic falls from his lips unbidden. 

 

"Beautiful huh?"

 

Tony smiles, wicked and heavy with promise. He lifts his legs and spreads them, exposing his perineum and asshole.

 

"We eagerly await the attentions of the esteemed Master"

 


	2. Chapter 2

Steve takes another moment to stare down at his lover, memorizing every curve and line so that he can recreate this later on paper. Tony squirms and gives an impatient noise which spurs Steve into action. 

He kneels between his lover's legs, dipping down to claim Tony's mouth with a deep, searching kiss. He licks into the hot wet cavern of his lover's mouth, tasting tart strawberries and sweet wine. He gently guides Tony's legs to drape over his own, reaching to the side to grab a pillow and; lifting his lover's hips easily, places the pillow underneath his ass.

He pulls away from the kissing, pulling Tony's grasping hands away from his chest and kissing the palm of each one before guiding them to lay above Tony's head. Tony whines but acquiesces when Steve instructs him to keep them there.

"I'm going to prep you now." Steve runs his hands up and down Tony's sides, securing a shaky nod before reaching for his supply basket. He pulls the wet wipes from the basket and quickly clean his hands. Even though the paints he's researched claim to be edible and completely on-toxic, he hadn't bee able to find any information that specifically said that stated that they were suitable for internal use.

They'd already sat through one lecture on Things that Are NOT Suitable To Put Inside The Body. Once had been uncomfortable enough thank you very much. 

He slicks up his fingers with lube and leans over to kiss his lover through the first blunt intrusion. Tony gasps into the kiss, arching into the stretch. Steve usually likes to draw this part out, making Tony squirm and dance upon his questing fingers but today he's working with a sense of urgency. He has Tony stretched and ready for him in short order and sits back with a smile.

Tony is stretched out before him, legs spread wide and breathing hard. The brunette's chest heaves and trembles with each breath and his hands twitch as he struggles to keep them in place above his head. Steve praises him softly for being so obedient and Tony flushes pink and licks his lips. 

"Want you. Steve, please" he whispers, sending tremors through the blond and he has to grip the base of his dick hard to stop himself from coming then and there. Steve curses under his breath, closing his eyes and hunching forward. It takes him a few seconds to pull back from the edge and he takes a deep breath and open his eyes again.

Tony's are alight with desire, burning embers amidst his flushed, olive skin. 

"Did you almost…?" 

Steve cuts him off with a harsh kiss, pressing his body against his lover's for a long needy moment before pulling himself away, leaving them both panting. 

He reaches for the paints once again, dipping his entire palms into the pigment. Then, starting from the line of Tony's jaw, he draws an intricate pattern of lines, swirls and dots down Tony's neck unto his chest. He rings Tony's pert nipples with dots and swishes, avoiding the sensitive nubs no matter how much Tony squirms and whines.

Down his taut stomach and flank to his hips and pelvis. Tony's deep, measured breathing is the only thing keeping them both calm, keeping their arousal steadily stoked as Steve completes his art. Steve palms the paint once again and takes hold of Tony's engorged cock. Tony's hips buck but he keeps manages to keep himself still, remaining silent but for the sharp inhaled breath.

Steve opens his palm, a perfect imprint of his hand marked in paint on his lover's organ makes some primal spirit inside him growl with savage possession. He bears his teeth in mockery of a grin and grabs Tony's hips, pulling him up and unto Steve's lap and onto his throbbing cock. 

Tony arches his back, mouth falling open in a wordless shout as Steve impales him fully. Steve's hips snap forward, ruthless as he thrusts into that slick, hot and hungry hole. His grunts and the slap slap slap of his hips against Tony's ass cheeks are only sounds that he can hear, all that his mind can latch onto. That and the incredible pleasure surging within him.

Tony's legs tighten around his waist, his cries nothing but incoherent begging for more, harder. Steve's hands run over his lover's body, smudging the paint until Tony's skin is a mass of swirling colours and hand prints.

Steve needs more, he needs to see his mark on his lover like never before. He pulls out of Tony, his cock an angry red, glistening with lube as it bobs between his legs. Tony gives a ragged cry of denial but Steve is already repositioning them.

"JARVIS, Mirrors." Steve snaps.

The windows turn opaque immediately and turn into large mirrors. It is something that Steve had discovered by accident one day but never had the need to utilize. 

Until now. 

Steve maneuvers Tony unto his knees then pulls him back unto Steve's lap and waiting cock. Tony moans deeps in his chest at being filled so completely, leaning his head back to lean of Steve's shoulder; his back plastered against Steve's broad chest.

One of Steve's hands come up to cup Tony's neck and chin, the other stealing down to cup Tony's ball sac. It's all Tony can to to hold on to which ever part of Steve he can reach when the blond starts thrusting again. 

Steve's eyes are glued to their reflection. To Tony, who is impaled on his cock, writhing and moaning as Steve fucks him steadily and thoroughly. To the paint smeared across his body, physical marks of Steve's claim, his hand prints upon his lover's beautiful form. Tony is wearing Steve's art, both more captivating from being joined with the other.

Tony's eyes are half slitted with desire as he hisses out breath through closed teeth. His muscles flex and his hands steal up into Steve's hair as he angles his hips and spreads his legs wider. He's so open to Steve, so receptive to whatever Steve has to give. The way he rolls his pelvis into Steve's thrusts, his mouth against Steve's ear as he pants encouragement and praise. 

Steve's grip tightens just a bit and he ups his pace, Tony's whispered words devolving into needy sounds that do something to Steve's hind brain. He mouths hungrily at Tony's neck as Tony's voice goes higher, strained in the way it gets when he's about to come. 

Suddenly, the brunette stiffens within his arms, crying out as he comes hard. Steve fucks him through it, never stopping even as Tony screams his release and bucks wildly before trembling and eventually going limp, his breathing ragged as his asshole spasms around Steve's pistoning cock.

Steve runs his hands over his lover, petting him gently as he praises him lavishly. He guides the brunettes mouth to his, kissing him softly and deeply as his hips continue to move; deep thrusts into that slick heat. 

Tenderly, he bends Tony forward to rest upon his elbows and Tony sinks the rest of the way, resting his head unto his folded arms. Grabbing his lover's hips firmly, Steve arches Tony's back and thrusts steadily into his upturned ass. He stares at their reflection, at Tony's back, so strong and lean; his art across that beautiful expanse of skin. His hand prints at Tony's waist, on his legs, his thighs, his shoulders and chest. His full hand print on Tony's neck and on his cock.

to know that Tony let Steve mark him. Let him indulge that deep primal possession that Steve struggles everyday to keep tame. That alpha within him that covets his team, wanting no more than to pull them all to him and claim them as his. 

Tony holds himself steady, relaxing into Steve's thrusts, arching into the deep fucking with hitched breaths and curling toes. Steve shudders, growling close as he rolls his hips especially deep, causing his lover to mewl and sigh. 

Steve roars through his orgasm, vision whiting out as he pumps hot seed into his lover's ass. He buries himself fully, his hands keeping Tony's hips in place as he cums; wave after wave of pleasure wracking his broad frame.

After what seems like an eternity and a fleeting moment in one, he sits back on his haunches and pulls Tony back against his chest, pressing soft open mouthed kisses along his neck and shoulder. Tony sighs happily and snuggles into Steve's embrace, thoroughly satisfied and satiated. He licks a bit of paint that had transferred from himself to Steve and chuckles horsely.

"Tastes like bubble gum… with a slight plastic aftertaste."

Steve hums and kisses Tony's cheek. "All of the colours do. It's part of the reason why I chose this one. That and the quality of the paint and the chemical composition."

Tony hums and rolls his hips lazily, clenching on the half hard cock still buried in his ass. "You and JARVIS have been busy, busy bees, haven't you?"

Steve chuckles against the skin behind his ear. "Only the best for my doll."

Tony blushes prettily and Steve licks a stripe up the skin of his neck. The brunette turns his head and steals a kiss.

"It got a bit Cro-Magnon there for a minute but I like when you get all Alpha on me. "

Steve pressed his face into the side of Tony's neck and blushed hot. Tony chuckled and pressed a kiss to his heated cheek.

"Hey, I said I liked it." 

Their next kiss is slow and lazy, lingering for a while until Steve's softening cock slips from Tony's body and they finally look around at the mess they've made. Good thing Steve had put down the plastic sheeting.

He stands, a bit shaky on his legs and helps Tony up as well. With one last kiss he sends Tony off to the showers and makes quick work of wrapping up the sheeting and empty paint bottles. The brushes have hardened beyond quick repair and he throws them in with the other rubbish. He secures the bundle and sends it down the garbage chute to the incinerator before placing what can be salvaged in the kitchen sink.

He catches sight of himself in the still mirrored glass and blinks. The entires front of his body is smeared with paint, pale imitation to the complex patterns he'd built on Tony's skin but still a riot of colour. His cock hangs heavy and glistening wet from the slick and his hair is wrecked from Tony's desperate grip. He looks well fucked and especially smug and satisfied.

He smiles to himself before heading towards the bathroom. Tony is already in the shower, taking a determined loofah to the dried paint and lustre dust caked on his skin. 

"If my shit comes out all rainbow and sparkly, would that make me a unicorn?" 

Steve snorts, half slipping as the question catches him in the middle of stepping into the massive shower. 

"Jesus, Tony, warn a guy."

Tony laughs, turning towards Steve with the loofah. They clean each other, kissing and giggling as the last of the paint swirls down the drain. Steve's bed is still tucked into the corner but they are too tired to head up to Tony's room and the sheets are fresh. Tony slips between the sheets with a sigh and snuggles in while Steve tucks himself in behind him. 

Tony hums happily as the sheets are cool and Steve is warm against his back, an arm slipping around his waist and a leg tucking itself between his. Steve buries his face in Tony's neck and inhales that clean soapy smell, sleep coming upon him fast. 

"Thank you for this." he murmurs, pressing a soft kiss unto Tony's cool skin. "For doing this for me."

Tony makes a sleepy noise. "No problem big guy. Do anything for you."

The brunette is asleep within the next breath and doesn't hear the desperate noise Steve makes against his neck. Fuck he loves this man so much. It takes him a bit to stop his breath from catching, blinking away the stinging in his eyes. 

Steve pulls his treasure closer to his heart, his touch so gentle and so tender with the man sleeping in his arms. So vulnerable, so trusting and so out of Steve's league he can't believe his luck sometimes.

"Do anything for you too, mo luachmhar."

His precious. His treasure. His gift. 

"Anything for you too."

******************************************************************

*BONUS SCENE. *

They are having breakfast he next morning when Clint nods his head at Tony. 

"Hey T, you have something on your neck, just behind your ear." 

Tony strains his head to the side, trying to look at his reflection in his butter knife. Steve looks over. It is a tiny smudge of paint, left behind because he'd distracted Tony so thoroughly in the shower. He decides to put both Tony and Clint out of their bickering misery by leaning over and licking the paint away with one broad swipe. 

All conversation around the table halts amidst the sudden clatter of silverware being dropped from helpless fingers. Steve leans back and picks up his mug, taking a healthy sip of coffee before digging into his breakfast. 

Tony is frozen beside him, a tentative hand making and aborting a move to touch his neck. Out of the corner of his eye, Steve can see a deep red blush creeping up his lover's neck, blossoming hot and crimson across his cheeks as he tries and fails several times to speak. 

The genius abruptly stands, Steve's quick reflexes the only thing from keeping Tony's chair from toppling. The brunette clears his throat awkwardly and stutters a weak excuse to the bathroom before hurrying away. Steve hides a smug smile in his coffee mug and shovels another fork full of eggs into his mouth.

"Fuck." Clint mutters. "I think I'm going to either barf… or fondle myself. I don’t know yet. Maybe both. Wouldn't be the first time." 

Natasha looks up from her game to give him a disgusted look. "Eww Clint. Now I'M going to barf. Gross."

They fall into light bickering which Bruce puts a stop to before it gets to descriptive. They are all trying to eat after all. Steve reaches for second helpings and smiles, his mind wandering back to last night. He has so much he wants to paint and sketch now that he makes a note to himself to have JARVIS order some more supplies.

His coffee runs out so he steals a sip from the cup Tony left behind and makes a face before shrugging and taking another sip. He wondered if his fiance would be willing to sit for him again, maybe he would finally be able to paint the erotic portrait he'd envisioned hanging in Tony's secret boudoir. 

Maybe in the white lace and pearls that his lover looked so gorgeous in. Stretched across the divan, dusky olive skin peeking through white satin and lace. Steve would paint his beautiful doll and when he was done, he'd take her into his arms and muss her pretty makeup and crimson lip stain. He'd leave her wrecked and crying out for more. Then he'd pull out his sketch pad and capture that moment on page.

He drains Tony's mug and smiles when Bruce passes him the pot. He would make a sandwich and bring a fresh cup of coffee to Tony who was most likely hiding in his workshop. And maybe afterwards he would see if he could get Tony to blush like that again. Preferable with less clothes on so Steve could see how far down it spread. 

He shifted in his seat, putting off the thoughts for later. He had breakfast to eat. 

It was the most important meal of the day after all.


End file.
